Broken Doll
by Silver-Pheonix74
Summary: Rei decided to drop by Kai's mansion for a visit. He meets a new face, only to find out it's an old face that went missing 2-years ago. KaiTaka, OoC/AU-ish, semi-OC.


**Summary:** _Rei decided to drop by Kai's mansion for a visit. He meets a new face, only to find out it's an old face that went missing 2-years ago. KaiTaka, OoC/AU-ish, OC._

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. Mention of sexual activity and rape. Character Insanity.

**Pairing(s):** KaiTaka ( Kai X Takao ). Hints of Rei X Takao.

**Note(s):** I got inspired to write this by my head. It just came to me, just like that. I have no clue why. However, this doesn't mean this fic doesn't have a plot. Yup. This fic does have one. This fic is also part '_Horror_', so if you don't like that, then please be polite about it, and click back. Also, this fic crosses all the lines of my comfort zone ( I get uncomfortable with '_writing_' M-rated fics if I have to boost it up to it ).

Also, the characters maybe Kai Hiwatari & Takao Kinomiya. However, this fic is about Rei & Max's thoughts ( no, this isn't MaRe ). So, all four of the main characters are in this fic. Also, it takes place in Kai's mansion. Once in a while, it'll take place in a park where they're taking a walk, or by the river. So, it'll be set in the same setting. Nothing new 'till it says.

Also, there is a '_semi-OC_' in this fic. Why? Well, I like creating names for undercover characters. I don't like cause center attention to this OC, but this one is slightly important because s/he's an undercover character.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

**Edit:** I changed somethings. Nothing too noticeable.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

"_The winner is... Kai Hiwatari! For the first time in ages, he finally beat Takao Kinomiya! That is very impressive there!_"

**X-X-X-X**

"_Last match, Takao Kinomiya was finally beaten by his number one rival, Kai Hiwatari. However Kinomiya seemed to have taken it harder then usual, and just ran away. He wasn't ever found since. Detectives think that something must've happed to cause him to act like that, and completely ran away. Kinomiya wasn't exactly found ever since. Further news-_"

**X-X-X-X**

_"News report, Takao Kinomiya has been marked missing. As we question his team mates, they don't even know what happened._

_"I don't know what caused him to run away like that." Said champion Rei Kon, "He normally would've taken it lightly, and shake Kai's hand. He normally doesn't act like that."_

_This could've proved that Kinomiya was under some sort of pressure, and completely snapped when he lost._

_"Takao is so immature!" Argued a Hitoshi Kinomiya, Takao Kinomiya's older brother, "If he's gonna act like that, then so be it!"_

_Kinomiya hasn't appeared since the match, and now, he's been marked missing. Kinomiya maybe missing for a while."_

**X-X-X-X  
2-Years Later**

A certain nekojin decided to visit his friend, at his mansion of course. He hasn't seen his friend for awhile now, so he decided to anger him by walking in uninvited.

"Kai." Rei cried, "Kai, are you in here? I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought that-"

He paused when a woman ( around his age, maybe younger ) walked down the stairs, holding a package. She paused for a moment, and looked at Rei.

Silence.

"Ahh, I didn't expect Kon to be here. Are you Kai-sama's friend?" She asked in a low voice, "Kai-sama didn't expect you to come."

The nekojin stared at her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Midnight blue hair, and deep blue eyes. What caught him off guard is the eyes though. They didn't seem right. They look almost... Broken.

"My name is Gonezreiji. I'm a new maid here." She said.

The nekojin stood there for a while before shaking his head. He gave a smile, "My name is Rei Kon. Yes, I'm one of Kai's friends."

"I know who you are. You're a legend." The woman replied, grinning.

Silence.

'_She looks just like Takao. Her hair, her face... The only thing off is her eyes. Takao has a deep brown, and her eyes... They seem broken... Almost dead. What's wrong...?_' Rei thought, '_She couldn't be Takao, could she...?_'

Gonezreiji tilted her head in curiosity, "Hmm, something wrong, Kon?"

"Oh..." Rei said, shaking his head, "Nothing. Just have a lot in mind."

Gonezreiji smiled, "Alright."

'_Even her smile seems familiar..._' Thought Rei.

Gonezreiji turned around, "Kai-Sama is just up these stairs in his room."

She then lead the way, leaving a certain nekojin deep in thoughts.

**X-X-X-X**

When they reached a door, Gonezreiji just merely walked in. However, the voice inside didn't sound please.

"What are you doing here-!"

"-Shh, A guest is here!"

Silence.

'_Why did Gonezreiji shush Kai?_' Rei thought, getting more confused.

A certain dual-haired man walked out, and crossed his arms, glaring at the other male, "What are you doing here, Kon?"

"I thought I'd drop by, we haven't seen you in a while." Said the nekojin, rubbing the back of his head, "I mean... I thought we'd hang-out today."

"Hn." Replied the other male, "Gonezreiji. Make him something to eat."

"Hai!" Replied the only '_female_', "I'm on it!"

Silence.

"New maid... Haven't seen her around..." Rei murmured, eyeing her.

Kai narrowed his eyes, and walked inside his room, "I'll be out in a minute."

Rei watched Kai's door for a minute before walking into the kitchen. Something is up, and the nekojin didn't like it one bit.

**X-X-X-X**

Rei watched as Gonezreiji cooked in the kitchen. She seemed like a pretty good cook. Although something was off. She was clumsy, and she often takes the wrong spices. Rei shook his head, and stood up, "No, no. Don't use that spice. Use something like bazel. That may make it taste more interesting then that."

"Oh?" Asked Gonezreiji, tilting her head, and grabbed the right spice. She then smiled at Rei, "Thanks. Kai often tells me that you're a good cook."

Rei smiled, "Is that so? Kai actually '_talks_' to you?"

"Not really." The female replied, "... But when he does talk, you do really have to listen. So, he might've mentioned it once or twice."

The raven-haired male laughed, "I see. So, how long have you been working here as a maid? I haven't seen you before I came here today."

"Two months." She replied, "Kai sort of hired me... Uh..."

The raven-haired teen frowned, "You don't know, nor remember, why you got hired?"

"Well... I can't place it." Gonezreiji replied, "It has to do with... Uh... One of your friends..."

Rei's eyes widen.

Silence.

The female sighed, "Well anyways, I'm sure that's not important, right? He hired me, and that's that."

"Yeah..." Rei said, slowly nodding.

'_She looks just like Takao. Maybe she's a twin. I mean, everyone has a twin in the world... Takao's just happen to be here... In front of me... Then why...? Why does her aura feel so familiar?_'

"Kon...?" Gonezreiji asked.

Rei looked at her, "Hmm...?"

"Could you... Give me your number?" She asked, giving off a small smile, "I'd love to gain more cooking tips from you."

Rei nodded, "Sure... Why not?"

"Great! Thanks!" Gonezreiji cheered, "I've been learning from a regular old cook book for a while, and I've been getting bored with it. So, It'll be neat to learn from an awesome cook like you!"

Rei nodded, "Sure!"

'_Even her cheering sounds like Takao's..._'

**X-X-X-X**

Once dinner made, Kai joined them eventually, causing Gonezreiji to silence herself. Almost as it she was scared of Kai. Dinner was silent, as the nekojin noticed. Whenever he did start up a conversation with Gonezreiji though, she'd give small replies. Rei watched as he ate. He watched how Gonezreiji and Kai reacted to each other. Gonezreiji was obviously scared of the other, and she remained silent. Whenever Kai does speak to her, she gives small replies as well. It's as if... As if she was afraid to speak. As if she was scared that he could lash out at any moment, and kill her.

Silence.

Once dinner was over, Rei had to leave, but before giving one last look to Gonezreiji.

'_Could this have a connection to Takao's disappearance? Maybe Gonezreiji is Takao... Could it be...?_'

Once outside the mansion, he started to feel edgy.

'_Next time, I need to bring Kyoujuu, or Max over... Maybe they could confirm if it's Takao... Or not..._'

He glared at the mansion, '_I got a bad feeling about this..._'

Once he realized he couldn't calm down from his edginess, he left.

Only thought in mind was to confirm who _Gonezreiji_ really is.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

******As far as I can tell, '_Gonezreiji_' means midnight. Yes, she is the semi-OC I was talkin' 'bout.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
